


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [8]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: It is the day after Thanksgiving and Charlie should be sleeping.  Instead, she has gone full Buddy the Elf.  Adam will take extreme measures to temper the Christmas cheer.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Kudos: 11





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The cheerful fanfare of trumpets pulled Adam rudely from his sleep that Saturday morning. He pulled a pillow over his head and held it tight. A futile attempt to block out the saccharine sweet voice of Andy Williams.

_With the kids jingle bell’ing_

_And everyone telling you, “Be of good cheer!”_

_It’s the most wonderful time of the year_

Adam chucked the pillow to the other side of the bed. The empty side of the bed. Where Charlie should be sleeping off her Thanksgiving shift at Clemency. The two of them decided celebrating the holiday didn’t suit either of them, what with Adam not eating real food and Charlie abhorring any occasion involving family gatherings. And the holiday pay was too tempting for Charlie to pass up.

_There’ll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_Caroling out in the snow_

_There’ll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the glories of_

_Christmases long, long ago_

With a huff, Adam rose from bed and tugged on his dressing gown, not even bothering to tie it shut. The living room stood empty except for a few cardboard boxes he didn’t remember being there last night. The song grew louder and dare he even contemplate more joyful. Charlie’s off key singing punched through the marshmallow fluff of the Christmas tune from the kitchen. Adam couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Charlie dancing around in her pajamas, singing into a spoon.

“I thought you were going to sleep in.” Adam purred as his arms wrapped around her waist. Charlie only jumped a bit at the intrusion.

“I thought you were going to stop sneaking up on me.” She smacked his bare chest with the spoon.

“I made no such promise.” Adam murmured as he kissed Charlie’s lips. She tasted sweet. “Chocolate and mint?”

Charlie nodded, curls bouncing against Adam’s chin. “The first batch of cookies today. You like?”

Adam leaned down for another kiss, this time his tongue exploring her mouth. “Yes.” he groaned as he pushed Charlie against the counter, lifting her up.

Charlie shoved hard against his chest. “Don’t you dare! The cookies will burn.” She hopped down from the counter.

“Would that be the worst thing?” Adam nuzzled into her neck, nipping at the skin.

Charlie whipped around. “Need I remind you about the chocolate chip cookies? You nearly burned down the entire house?! I will not have your libido ruining my Christmas cheer!” She stabbed the spoon at his chest.

Adam slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, rubbing his forehead. “You aren’t going to break out one of your legal pads, are you? I have nightmares about yellow lined paper.”

Charlie smirked at Adam as she moved to straddle his lap. “Don’t tempt me.” She leaned forward to run her nose along his cheekbones. “I keep a stash hidden for emergencies.” Her lips ghosted across to behind his ear and down his neck until a soft gasp escaped his lips.

“How do you do that?” Adam asked, running his hands through her hair, tangling in Charlie’s impossible curls.

“Do what?”

“Disarm me with no effort whatsoever.” He whispered in her ear.

“Stole my soul to the devil.” Charlie chirped back as the oven timer went off and she popped up. Adam groaned. “He taught me how to play the fiddle too.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “No.”

Charlie rolled her eyes back. “Yes, now go brood somewhere else. You are throwing off my Christmas groove.”

Adam stood with a grunt. “Bah humbug.” he grumbled as shuffled off towards the living room to sulk on the couch until Charlie was done baking.

“I heard that! Scrooge!” Charlie snapped back while scooping up another set of cookies onto the baking sheet.

-

Things only got worse from there. Later that day, Adam discovered those cardboard boxes contained Christmas decorations. A lot of decorations.

“I don’t remember you having these last year?” Adam moaned as he threw his head back against the green velveteen fabric of the couch.

Charlie twisted around to stare at him. “I was dealing with almost having died last year. Remember that. You killing my psycho ex-boss? Me being chained to a beer soaked futon? Any of this ringing a bell?”

Adam wrinkled his nose. “Yes. I rather not think about that. I prefer more pleasant memories of last year.”

“Such as?”

Adam’s head snapped back up. His lips curling into a smile. “Like breaking in this couch. With sex.” He rose and walked towards her, his hips swaying.

“No, don’t even think about—” Charlie scolded before Adam grabbed her by the waist and hefted her over his shoulder. “ADAM! Put me down. I want to finish the decorations.”

Adam placed Charlie on the couch, back pressed against the cushion. He caged her against the couch with his body. His hands smoothed down her sides, reaching for the waistband of her pajama pants, tugging at them.

“Adam…”

He sighed while his lips sucked along Charlie’s neck, breaking down her resolve as she arched into his touch.

“Take a break now and I’ll help.” Adam offered.

“Are you being serious?” Charlie grabbed his cheeks to stare into his eyes. He rewarded her with an eye roll.

“Yes.” He attempted to return to kissing Charlie’s neck, but she held his face firmly in her hands.

“We do need a tree…” She murmured as she covered his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No tree.” Adam protested against Charlie’s lips.

“You said ‘help’ you didn’t specify what kind of help. And I can’t carry the tree all by myself.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Adam capitulated, tugging Charlie’s pants down to her knees.

She kicked them the rest of the way off. Charlie pulled at the robe tie and Adam’s robe fell open. With ease, he lifted both of them upright to sitting. Adam’s hands slipped under her shirt to find no bra. His fingers teased her nipples.

“Ride me, my love.” Adam breathed into Charlie’s ear. He sheathed himself inside her as she hissed.

“Yes!” Charlie’s head fell backwards. She never tired of the feeling of fullness Adam gave her.

Her hips rocked back and forth, slow and deliberate at first, savoring the sensation of Adam’s cock hitting all the right spots inside of her. Adam made quick work of Charlie’s shirt, tossing it behind the couch, into the abyss as Charlie called it. He latched onto one of her nipples, rolling his tongue over it.

“Ah!” Charlie moaned. Her hands tugged at Adam’s dark locks, pushing him against her as her orgasm drew closer. He released one nipple only to take the other next, giving the same treatment.

“I’m… close… Adam… I…” Charlie sputtered, riding his cock at a frantic pace.

“Let go, my love. Milk my cock with your walls.” Adam purred, snaking one hand between them to find Charlie’s clit and rubbing it, tipping Charlie over.

“Fuck!” Charlie moaned as she came, her walls clenched around Adam. He bucked his hips into her twice more, before spilling inside. His head fell back against the sofa. He enveloped Charlie into his arms, holding her tight against his bare torso.

Her cheek pressed against his chest as she panted. Her curls bounced and tickled Adam’s chin and lips. Adam loved these moments the most, the quiet and still, Charlie in his arms, safe. Home. He kissed the top of the forehead and smiled to himself.

“Now what were you saying about a tree?” Adam asked.


End file.
